Childish beliefs
by AkatsukIxGirL
Summary: Well This is supposed to be a cute little one-shot between the Uchiha kids and Sand Siblings when they were young.. But I'm not sure how it turned out :D  Take place in Suna when a young Itachi, young Sasuke and their father Fugaku Uchiha go to Suna. R


Childish beliefs

This came to my head while I was about to sleep so I thought I should make something of it :D... It may suck though. I don't think it's very good.

* * *

It was mid day in The Village Hidden in the Sand and the eldest daughter of the fourth Kazekage had a very important question to ask her Sensei Baki. So she was running around the mansion asking every single maid she saw. Temari was 7 years old with two younger brothers. Kankuro who was 6 and Gaara who was 4. When Gaara was born their mother died and Temari had taken the responsibility of acting as their mother, which meant her years were much less than her knowledge and maturity... Sometimes.

"Have you seen Baki Sensei?" She asked a maid who was cleaning the windows.

"I'm sorry Lady Temari but I haven't seen him." The maid smiled and Temari thanked her and continued running.

As she was running her fastest down the hall she was just about to run past her Father's office when the door opened and before the person coming out could do anything him and Temari collided landing on the floor.

"Oof!" Was the noise the boy made as he was knocked over with Temari on top.

Temari's eyes widened in fright."I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" She was panicking and the usually calm boy wasn't as calm as he normally was.

"Temari what are you doing? I apologize Fugaku. I assure you she will be no more of a bother." The Fourth said in an anoyed tone of voice.

"It's okay!" The boy said trying to stop her rant."But could you get off of me?" He asked.

Temari blushed but replied."Sorry" as she got up.

"Gomen fath- I mean Lord Kazekage. Gomen Fugaku-san. and" She looked at the boy waiting.

"Itachi" He replied.

"Itachi" Temari repeated and smiled this time Itachi blushed.

There was a pause and than all of a sudden..

"And I'm Sasuke!" A smaller boy came out of The Kazekage's office with a big smile on his face spreading it onto both Itachi and Temari.

Temari knelt down in front of the boy with a kind and warm smile grazed upon her face."Well hello Sasuke. How are you today?"

Sasuke blushed and smiled sheepishly"G-good.. Wh-what's your name?"

"My name's Temari. Nice to meet you Sasuke" His smile grew bigger and Itachi just stared.

"That's enough Sasuke." Fugaku interrupted and Sasuke backed away quickly and looked at the ground solemly while Temari looked confused and Itachi just glared at his father.

"Oh. Gomen. It was my fault. I best be leaving now." She bowed but before she could get very far her father stopped her.

"Wait." Temari turned around and looked at her father."May as well make use of you now. Show them to the guest bedrooms.. And don't cause anymore trouble."

"Hai Kazekage-san." She bowed all of a sudden more formal."Follow me please."

Temari lead them down the hall and up the staircase that was there and turned left to three bedrooms."Here you go. The bathroom is down the hall to the right. And if you need anything than you can ask a maid or myself."

Temari was just about to walk away when she was interrupted again."Uhh Temari-san is there any place where these two could play?"

She was confused for a bit but smiled and replied."Yes there is. If you two would follow me?" They nodded and Sasuke lit up.

"Arigato Temari-san" and Fugaku disappeared in the room.

When Sasuke thought that his father was out of earshot he got excited and ran up behind Temari pulled on her arm and grabbed her hand. Temari got nervous because of what she was told earlier now remembering what she was going to do before she ran into Itachi.

Sasuke stood there giggling and Itachi sighed."I'm sorry. He's not usually like this" Itachi apologized and Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Temari laughed slightly nervous but didn't want to be rude."It's okay" She smiled "I have two younger brothers... Oh yeah... uhh you don't mind sharing a play room with them do you?" She looked down at Sasuke and smiled and again at Itachi who nearly fell over.

"Not at all" Itachi replied.

"There's more people to play with! Itachi can be so boring sometimes. But now I can play with Temari-chan and her brothers!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Well I'll just be dropping you off than I'm going to go see my sensei." She looked down at Sasuke who was looking at her with watery eyes and a sad expression.

"Oh" He sniffled.

"Oh don't cry. I promise I'll come right back when I'm done."

Sasuke thought about it for a bit and than replied."Okay. As long as you promise."

Itachi chuckled. "What?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." And he grinned at her.

She looked confused."...Ookay"

Walking for a bit longer Temari stopped and opened a door to a room that contained a box full of toys and a table where you could draw and two small boys.

"Mari!" A little red headed boy ran up to his big sister with a teddy bear in his hands and held on to her waist like his life depended on it and Kankuro grinned.

"Hey Gaara" She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Sasuke looked jealous until Gaara pulled away and Sasuke took Temari's hand again trying to keep her for himself. Gaara noticed this and stared at Sasuke who in return shivered but tried to look as calm as he could.

"Onee-san? Who's this?" Gaara asked in a sad voice.

Before Temari could answer Sasuked spoke. "I'm her boyfriend!"

Itachi couldn't help it. He burst out laughing Kankuro did as well. Sasuke glared at them both and Temari started laughing but silently so as not to hurt Sasuke's feelings.

"Gaara this is Sasuke and Itachi. They're here with their father Fugaku Ucihha from Konoha."

"Oh. Well they can't play here! I won't let them... Neither with Kankuro!... Right Kankuro?" Gaara looked at his brother with his arms crossed.

"Hey! If I kick her 'boyfriend' out Temari will kill me." kankuro mocked with his hands in the air like he was surrendering to something. Itachi laughed again.

"Temari can't have a boyfriend unless I say so." Gaara said as he glared at Sasuke and Itachi.

"Shut up Kankuro" She warned and he laughed."It's okay Gaara." She smiled at him.

"Remember what I told you earlier? How are you going to avoid it with a BOYfriend huh?" He laughed some more and Sasuke looked confused and Itachi was amused.

"I said Shut up Kankuro!" And she threw a toy at him. After a while Temari once again remembered what she had to do."Oh right. I have to go now. I'll be back though." She smiled at Sasuke who pulled her down to her knees and kissed her cheek. Gaara glared some more.

"Aaw! What a cute couple!" Temari glared at Kankuro who knew that she would explode soon and laughed.

"So is it okay if they play in here with you and Kankuro Gaara?" She asked in a sweet tone of voice and Itachi found himself staring at the young girl."For me? For your big sister? I'll be back as soon as I talk to Baki Sensei I promise."

Gaara couldn't say no so he said.".. Fine. But remember you promised. If you break it I'll only play with Kankuro and not you for five minutes and you won't get to tuck me in or read me a story. Okay?" Temari laughed.

"Okay Gaara."

"Uh. Would it be alright if I joined you?" Itachi asked.

".. Yeah go ahead" She smiled and both Sasuke and Gaara glared.

"Oooohhhh!"

"That is it!" Temari charged at Kankuro who ran and hid in the closet."Finally!"

"Bubye onee-san! Don't be long remember?" Gaara called.

"Bye Temari-chan! Itachi you butt head!" Sasuked called.

Once out of earshot Temari all of a sudden started rubbing her face and arms as if something was crawling on her. Itachi started getting worried.

"What? What is it?"

"Need to see Baki-sensei now!" she started running and Itachi quickly beside her.

They ran out of the house and into the training grounds where a few ninja were training and stopped once the two arrived.

"Lady Temari. What is it?"

"Do you know where Baki-sensei is?"

"He went to the market maybe ten minutes ago." One of them said."If you're gonna go you should really have an escort with you my lady."

"Arigato. It's okay. I really have to go find him though. Bye!" She called as her and Itachi were off again.

"What exactly do you need to see him for?" Itachi was not used to the heat and had already started sweating a bit as they ran through the village.

"Who was that boy?" The first ninja asked.

"Uchiha Itachi I believe." Said the second.

"Lady Temari and Uchiha Itachi? Aren't they to young to date?" The second ninja merely shrugged and continued training.

They were searching for about 5 minutes until Temari saw him sitting in a small tea house in his usual attire.

"Baki-sensei!" She called and he looked in her direction and instantly was on his guard ready to expect anything but what awaited him was not at all what he expected.

"What is it my Lady?" He asked.

She and Itachi were panting but she asked."Can you still get cooties from your brother?"

Baki was taken aback and Itachi was extremely confused."What?" They asked in unison.

"Kami! Kankuro said that boys give you cooties. So I was wondering if I could still get cooties from Gaara even though he's my brother. Mother said Kankuro was born Cootie free so I could hold him. But I already have cooties from him and Sasuke!" She pointed accusingly at Itachi.

Baki's eyes widened thinking the worst."Uchiha Itachi right?" He nodded."What did you do?" His tone scared Itachi a little even though the boy could probably take him.

"Nothing. I swear. She ran into me. And Sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek." Itachi surprised himself that he actually rambled a bit. He barely ever speaks and here he just said completely useless stuff.

"How old is this Sasuke?" Baki asked getting very protective now.

"He's 4"

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 9."

"Aren't you guys too young to be dating?" he asked quite seriously.

Itachi and Temari looked at each other and blushed."We're not dating! What gave you that idea!" They suddenly got deffensive and Baki knew what was going on and gave a small smile but it disappeared just about as soon as it was there.

"Temari Kankuro was lying. Boys don't have cooties."

"But they do!"

"Well... They go away ..after the ..first month that they're born." Of coure Baki was making it all up to assure Temari she won't have to not hold her baby brother again for fear of cooties.

"...Oh... Well... Thanks Baki-Sensei." She looked at his unfinished tea."I'll let you get back to your tea. Let's go Itachi."

Baki looked sympathetically at Itachi and the two left."Stupid Kankuro. Of course they go away." Temari was going on and on about how she shouldn't have believed Kankuro and Itachi was getting more and more eager to test Baki's theory. For someone as young as Itachi he was very grown up and his hormones act up now and than but it has never been this bad. He is not a pervert but he can crush on a girl. And he was definitely attracted to Temari.

"Hey. I have an idea."

She stopped to look at him"What?"

"How about. We see if your sensei is right."

"How would we do that?"

"Well.. You could see if I have cooties." Itachi grinned and Temari blushed.

"L-like h-how?" Great now she sounded like that little Hyuuga.

His grin grew and he stepped closer."Like this." To shocked to do anything Temari just stood there with bright red cheeks and eyes wide open while Itachi placed a small kiss on her cheek. He pulled away smiling."Anything?"

"I-uh" She gained her confidence and courage back."I don't know. Maybe give it another try?" She joked. But Itachi took it seriously and did it again.

"Hmm. Nope. He was right." She grinned."Wait. I hope no one saw that." She looked around.

"Why not?"

"Well for one though we may feel older but we're still considered children. And another reason is well.. I have a boyfriend! Duh!" And she laughed as did he remembering what Sasuke's had said to Gaara earlier.

Walking back into the play room Temari was tackled to the ground by both Gaara and her 'boyfriend' Sasuke.

"Onee-san!"..."Temari-chan!"

She laughed."Hey guys! Did you have fun?"

Gaara and Sasuke looked mischeviously at each other and nodded."What did you two do? Hey where's Kankuro?"

They giggled and pointed to the closet. Cautiously Temari and Itachi made their way over to it and opened it slowly. Within seconds they were on the floor holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. There he lay all tied up and his lips were duct taped together so he couldn't speak.

"Well at least now I don't have to do it. And by the way Baki-sensei said Cooties go away." Temari stuck her tongue out and threw a kunai at him so it would land not far from her brothers head."You can use that to get out" Kankuro glared.

Sasuke and Itachi still had their little obssesions over the Sand Princess years after their friendship was established. Even after Sasuke turned into the kind of person who wanted only to be away from everyone else or avenge his family, Itachi turned into a missing nin/ Criminal who from time to time would watch her from a distance, and Gaara turned cold and seemed as if he had no feelings whatsoever.

"If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha." She said.

He paused holding a kunai in his hand."This is as far as you guys go."

"So. What are you gonna do huh?"

Temari jumped up to the branch higher."Go Kankuro! Get Gaara away from here!" Just before she landed she threw three kunai aiming for his head but Sasuke dodged them."I'll take care of this one."

"Don't be a fool Temari. This kids to much for you to handle all by yourself." Kankuro replied while holding Gaara on his shoulder.

"Don't argue! Our mission is to make sure Gaara is safe he's our first and only priority. Don't worry about me. This is what I've been waiting for."

"Why? Because he's you're boyfriend?" He taunted.

She looked at Sasuke and he glared."Get going Kankuro!" She warned. Kankuro nodded with a smile and started to take off.

"No you don't!" Sasuke through a kunai at Kankuro and Gaara but missed."Damn." He jumped another few branches up in hopes to chase after them but to his dismay Temari landed when he did. at the same level.

"Take this!" She swung her fan and blew a gust of wind his way making him fall back but he sent chalkra to his feet and stood on the side of the tree.

'Bad timing, I would have to face Sasuke when my chalkra is almost gone' She thought. 'I'm in real trouble if he uses his Sharingan. I've got to force him to waste a lot of his chalkra and quickly. That's my only chance.'...'I wonder why he changed so much.'

'Should I use the chidori and try to take her out quickly?. Hell. Why not?' his fists clenched and their fight began.

After a little bit of throwing and blocking Temari set up a trap only to have Sasuke trick her. After trying some of his fire style justsus Sasuke fell into her trap but after she thought she defeated him it turned out to be a substitute. After hitting him with three kunai she walked over only to find that it was a log with a paper bomb stuck to it.

In the end Temari lost.

Sasuke walked over to where she lay trying to get up and brushed away some hair in her face and whispered."I'm sorry." and looked into her eyes and for a moment she was the Sasuke she remembered him to be. The one who would run to her and hug her and try and keep her away from Gaara or Kankuro or Itachi. But than his expression faded and went back to cold."But I gotta run. I've wasted way to much time on you already." And he ran off.

She sighed."Same Sasuke, but he wears a mask... Hopefully I held him off long enough for Gaara to get away." She panted."They used to be such good friends."

Standing on a branch of a nearby tree Itachi tried his hardest not to go and protect Temari but than he would get caught watching her and Sasuke would go berserk... Though Sasuke wouldn't have harmed her fatally. He cared to much about her. Why exactly he cared only Sasuke knew, whether she's like a sister, mother, or a potential lover to him. But he cared. As did Itachi.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you liked it.. If not well.. Okay but R&R Plz! :D


End file.
